Desde el corazon
by MrRayney
Summary: Unos días después de acabada la guerra, Naruto y Sakura tienen una pequeña charla en el hospital.


Este One-shot lo escribí desde hace mucho...¡MUCHO TIEMPO! Por lo que tal vez no sea tan bueno pero quería compartirlo aquí, espero les guste.

* * *

_**Desde el **_**_Corazón_**

Habían pasado un par de días después de que la gran cuarta guerra shinobi se llevó a cabo, todo había estado en paz desde que por fin las mayores amenazas del mundo ninja habían muerto gracias a Uzumaki Naruto el héroe de la guerra que ahora estaba todavía recuperándose en el hospital.

-"Pero solo es un tazón de ramen Sakura-chan"- Dijo Naruto suplicándole a una chica de cabellera rosa.

-"Por última vez no vas a salir de aquí hasta que te hayas recuperado por completo"- Respondió Sakura ya algo molesta por tener que aguantar durante media hora las suplicas de Naruto para ir por ramen.

Naruto simplemente e cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana habría intentado saltar por ahí pero ya había intentado escaparse de la habitación para ir por su ramen, pero al parecer su amiga había desarrollado un sexto sentido, ya que cada vez que estaba a punto de lograr escapar de aquella prisión como el prefería referirse a su habitación, siempre terminaba con la cara estampada en el piso y más heridas de las que ya tenía, después de su fallido escape número 50, Naruto sabía que no podía escapar de ahí.

Podía enfrentarse al Buji, Obito, Madara, Orochimaru y todo Akatsuki juntos, no tendría miedo y hasta podía salir con vida de la pelea, pero si intentaba enfrentar a Haruno Sakura en un intento por escapar de ese lugar...solo dios sabía lo que al pobre le esperaría.

Naruto miro a Sakura que estaba revisando unos papeles y pensó en la relación que los dos tenían en estos momentos, Naruto sentía algo raro cuando los dos interactuaban, no era algo malo, era algo cálido y eso le gustaba, desde que fue hospitalizado Sakura no se apartaba de su lado, solo pocas veces para ver a otros heridos, comer, dormir o darse un baño, pero siempre estaba con él, de hecho eso le extraño mucho ya que creía que estaría con Sasuke ya que al fin pudo convencer al Uchiha de volver a la aldea.

-"Oye Sakura-chan ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke?"- Pregunto Naruto mirando a su compañera, Sakura dejo los papeles un momento y miro a Naruto.

-"Ya se encuentra mejor, por lo que he escuchado ya despertó y todavía siguen tratando sus heridas, ninguna grave asi que no te preocupes"- Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, Naruto volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-"Oye Sakura-chan, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?"- Dijo Naruto.

-"Mientras no sea referente al ramen o ir a entrenar, adelante"- Respondió Sakura.

-"¿Por qué no estas con Sasuke?"- Pregunto Naruto, esto por supuesto tomo por sorpresa a Sakura ya que no se lo esperaba.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Pregunto Sakura.

-"Vamos Sakura-chan, no soy tonto, Sasuke está en la otra habitación, sinceramente no se porque estás aquí conmigo cuando podrías estar con él, después de todo esta es tu oportunidad de estar con él, a lo mejor tal vez es las…"- Decía Naruto que no pudo terminar su parloteo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Naruto se sobo la mejilla mientras miraba a su compañera, la calida habitación paso a estar congelada.

-"¿Crees que estoy contigo por lastima? ¿Crees que en serio podría abandonarte he irme con Sasuke? ¡¿DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS VIVIDO CREES QUE TE DEJARE?!"- Grito Sakura bastante molesta, la verdad molesta es poco estaba furiosa.

-"Es solo que pensaba que…"- Decía Naruto pero Sakura solto un gruñido que hizo que el rubio se callara, poco a poco vio como la chica se calmó.

-"¿Pensabas que aún me gustaba Sasuke-kun? ¿Pensabas que me iba a echar a sus brazos al instante?"- Pregunto Sakura aunque ella ya sabía las respuestas que iba a dar su compañero.

-"Bueno…si"- Dijo Naruto algo triste.

-"En serio Naruto…eres un idiota"- Dijo simplemente Sakura dándole un coscorrón al rubio.

-"Eso duele Sakura-chan"- Dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

-"No lo hice para que te rieras, pero en serio Naruto ¿Crees que en serio me sigue gustando? Naruto deje de ser una fan girl desde que comencé a entrenar con Tsunade-sama"- Dijo Sakura aun enojada.

-"Lo siento Sakura-chan, no quería hacerte enojar"- Respondio Naruto.

-"Entonces nunca más vuelvas a pensar que te voy a dejar abandonado, Naruto hemos pasado por muchas cosas, eres mi mejor amigo y en la persona en quien más confió, me has ayudado y salvado mucha veces, si en verdad después de todo esto crees que te abandonare te lo repetiré, en serio serias el idiota más grande del mundo"- Dijo Sakura.

-"Es solo que…siempre decías que Sasuke era la persona que más querías y que amabas yo pensé…"- Decia Naruto.

-"Tu mismo lo dijiste Naruto, lo amaba tiempo pasado, además es difícil estar enamorada de alguien que intento asesinarte tres veces, la única manera de que podría seguir enamorada de el seria que yo fuera masoquista o una sumisa"- Dijo Sakura soltando una pequeña risita en la última parte intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-"Si tienes razón"- Dijo Naruto, entonces el rubio noto como la chica le apareció un pequeño rubor y se levantó.

-"Además…me gusta otra persona"- Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la ventana, Naruto se sorprendió ante esto.

-"¿Te gusta alguien más?"- Pregunto Naruto esperando abre oído bien.

-"Si, es una persona increíble aunque algo estúpida…demasiado estúpida, tiene muchos defectos como ser bastante distraído o ser un pervertido pero los compensa al ser una gran persona, noble, amable, graciosa y honesta"- Dijo Sakura que aunque Naruto no pudiera verla podia decirse que estaba sonriendo.

-"Suena como un tipo genial"- Dijo Naruto bastante celoso, Sakura simplemente sonrio al sentir el tono de voz del rubio.

-"Aunque tiene un serio problema respecto al amor, ya que no sabe captar las indirectas"- Dijo Sakura.

-"Y porque en vez de darle indirectas le dices directamente que lo quieres"- Sugirió Naruto, quien al ver como Sakura sonreía pensaba que el tipo del que hablaba la haría completamente feliz y a pesar de estar celoso prefería verla contenta.

-"Porque el muy idiota prometió decírmelo al cumplir una pequeña promesa que me hizo"- Dijo Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo.

-"¿EH?"- Dijo algo confundido el rubio, pronto un pequeño silencio se hizo en la habitación.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a hacerme esperar?"- Pregunto Sakura, Naruto simplemente movió la cabeza algo confundido.

-"¿Qué cosa Sakura-chan?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"No te hagas Naruto, sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo, trajiste a Sasuke-kun a la aldea, no hay guerra, todo está bien, creo que es el momento perfecto para que me lo digas"- Dijo Sakura sonrojándose aún más.

-"Sigo sin entender"- Dijo Naruto aún más confundido, esto pareció que no le hizo gracia a Sakura.

-"¡LO QUE LE DIJISTE A SAI AQUELLA VEZ IDIOTA!"- Grito Sakura que con ese grito creo que todo el país la escucho.

La mente de Naruto comenzó a trabajar, poco a poco rebuscando en sus recuerdos, entonces algo hizo clic en su mente, aquella conversación…lo había recordado.

-"…"- Naruto no dijo nada solo abrió sus ojos como platos, pasaron unos minutos y el rubio siguió sin responder.

-"… ¡DI ALGO IDIOTA!"- Grito Sakura bastante sonrojada y enojada.

-"Pero…pero Sakura-chan…¿Nos escuchaste?"- Pregunto Naruto sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado.

-"Si…lo escuche todo"- Dijo Sakura algo avergonzada.

-"…"- Naruto de nuevo e quedo sin habla.

-"¡DEJA DE QUEDARTE CALLADO Y DILO DE UNA VEZ O JURO QUE TE ENVIARE CON TUS PADRES!"- Grito la Haruno tomando del cuello a un demasiado atemorizado Naruto.

-"Pero que chiste tiene Sakura-chan, tú ya estas enamorada de otro"- Dijo Naruto haciendo un lado su terror y remplazándolo con tristeza, Sakura solo soltó un soplido.

-"En serio Naruto eres un grandísimo baka, en serio tú no sabes captar las indirectas, tu solo dilo sin temor, confía en mi"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, Naruto trago saliva y respiro ondo.

-"Sakura-chan…desde hace mucho tiempo tú me has gustado, los momentos que hemos pasado han sido magníficos para mí, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, incluso más que el ramen, lo que quiero decirte Sakura-chan es que…yo te amo"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con mucha sinceridad, Sakura se sonrojo un poco y amplio su sonrisa.

-"Aunque como estás enamorado de otra…"- Pero Naruto nunca pudo terminar sus palabras, ya que fue detenido al sentir un par de labios en su boca, Sakura lo había besado, al principio Naruto no sabía qué hacer, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar, se sentía magnifico, los labios de la peli rosada eran exquisitos, lo mismo pensó Sakura, poco a poco rompieron el beso.

-"Idiota deja de hacerte esas ideas, el que describí eres tu Naruto, tu eres ese idiota pervertido del que me he enamorado poco a poco, por Sasuke-kun si llegue a sentir algo pero creo que era un sentimiento infantil, pero contigo fue un sentimiento que comenzó a crecer, te amo Naruto"- Dijo Sakura.

-"No es una mentira ¿verdad?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"No Naruto…esta vez no te miento y siento lo de aquella vez, yo no quería dañarte solo pensaba…"- Decía Sakura con la cabeza baja.

-"Lo hacías por protegerme, lo se Sakura-chan si me dolió pero lo hiciste por una buena causa de eso ya te lo perdone hace mucho tiempo, yo te amo Sakura-chan y es un sentimiento que nunca cambiara"- Dijo Naruto y se dieron un abrazo se quedaron así durante un tiempo, juntos sintiendo la calidez de cada uno, estaban felices, ya sin guerra, ante un nuevo mundo de paz, un mundo que pensaban aprovechar juntos lado a lado como siempre lo han hecho

_**FIN**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no soy muy bueno con los One-shot por lo que me agradaría saber que piensan.


End file.
